


Coda to Possession: Nom Nom Nom Fucking

by islasands



Series: Lambski [24]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old year's sunset has set. Sauli suggests they fuck the new one in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda to Possession: Nom Nom Nom Fucking

PART 3

They watched their joined hands, lying on the middle of the table, as though they didn't belong to them and were some separate, living thing. 

"We've done good this year," Adam said. "Real good."

Their eyes met. The look they exchanged was conspiratorial. 

"Lets fuck the new year in," Sauli said. "Lets fuck it real hard, so it knows what to expect." He leaned over the table, squeezing Adam's hand to spur him on. He widened his eyes. 'Let's wrestle it to the ground and  _violate_ it."

Adam grinned. "Where fucking you is concerned, my love, all times are now, and violating you is one of my chiefest pleasures."

Sauli sat back. He grinned. "Well, we just fucked out the old one. What? Ten mintutes ago? You finished your drink? You ready? You ready to go?" He released Adam's hand and got down on his hands and knees and crawled under the table. He forced open the towel Adam was wearing and put his face into his genitals, nuzzling his cock back into life, slobbering all over it, and humming as he did it. Nom, nom, nom. Adam was writhing with laughter. He put his hands on the sides of Sauli's head, hidden there in his lap, hidden underneath the table. He was so incredibly ticklish he couldn't help squeezing his thighs together. Nom, nom, nom, Sauli sang. Adam put his his head back. His mouth fell open. He felt drenched in the sensation of being lucky. Lucky that Sauli's head felt heavy like a stone. Lucky that his cock, springing up joyfully, was so consistently opportunistic. Lucky the sun was setting and the night was rising. He scrunched up his eyes, wincing at the pleasurable ministrations of Sauli's tongue and soft lips. He felt Sauli circle his cock with his hand. Really, it was too much happiness to bear. There were red streaks in the sky. A few stray stars were out. The wind, which always seemed to have just lost something, was running everywhere looking for it. He pushed upward into Sauli's mouth. He let go of Sauli's head and dropped his arms at his sides. Sauli slid his hand beneath him and began lightly stroking his perineum. Adam felt as though the entire region of his genitals and anus was experiencing an electrical storm. He grabbed Sauli's shoulders. Lightning threw itself up his cock and shattered into the tiny sky, the tiny vault of Sauli's mouth.

He pushed his chair back violently. He knelt down and reached under the table and pulled Sauli out onto the decking. They wrestled together, forcing kisses out of each other, despite the fact that kissing was all they wanted to do. They took turns at pinning each other down. 

During one of Adam's turns on top, Sauli suddenly reached up his hands and cupped Adam's face. 

"Again?" he said, in disbelief. 

Adam pressed down on him. 

"Nom, nom, nom is for hors d'oevres. Now it's time to dine. Properly."

He sucked on a finger and then slid his hand down Sauli's shorts, pushing his legs apart so that he could access his anus. He gently pushed his finger inside, smiling down at Sauli's instant wave of self-regulated relaxation. 

"That's right," he said. 

The sun finished setting. The clock in the living room ticked over into the New Year. 

And as for the New Year, looking down on the figures sprawled, comatose, on their bed, limbs intertwined, foreheads still glistening from their sexual exertions, it smiled over them for a while, sighing at the way their bodies gave off that air of certainty only lovers have. "They always have that, at the beginning," the New Year thought. "Good luck with that," it said aloud, before flying, wingless, out of the open window. 

"We don't need luck," Adam murmured, in his sleep.

"Another fuck?" Sauli sleepily answered, his voice incredulous from having heard him wrong.

 

 

 


End file.
